


Restitution

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's naked and on his knees, but Jack Harkness is not feeling happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



> Written for Yamx to her prompt, "Jack annoys Nine and has to face the consequences."

"Isn't there another way?"

The Doctor glares at Rose. "'S what he deserves."

Jack kneels in front of the outraged Time Lord. Cold air flows across his naked flesh.

The Doctor points at the floor. "You can't do it in that position. All the way down."

_Better not aggravate him further_, Jack decides, and sprawls face down on the tile. He holds his breath, muscles taut and straining. "Almost.... yesss!"

The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver from Jack's hand. "Next time you want to play in the shower, bring your own toy. An' check that the grate is in place."


End file.
